SOS
by jensensgirl
Summary: A regular girl works two jobs to make ends meet. A guy promoting a movie falls in love. Will they make it work or will his schedule hurt them? John, OC. Was a oneshot, decided to make a story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A challenge was issued by Queen of Kaos and Vera Roberts on their website. This is my submission to that challenge.

SONGSHOT: SOS

OBVIOUSLY MATURE SUBJECT MATTER

-------------------------------------------

They'd been dating secretly for six months. He was a high profile professional wrestler billed as a single guy and one of People magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People. She was just an average girl. Sure she had the measurements of Barbie, 36-24-34, but she considered herself to be cute or pretty. Not stunning or beautiful like the women he worked with everyday.

She knew she was lucky to have met him and she was lucky to be his sole thought on a personal level. She thanked God everyday for him and blessing her life. He still got her emotions stirred each time he walked into her condo. He'd be back tonight from his latest road trip and she was counting the minutes until he walked through her door. She sat on the couch looking at the photo of the two of them on the side table.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_

Her phone rang and his ring tone blared through the room. Her neighbors could probably hear it but she didn't care, she never wanted to miss a call from him. "Have you eaten?" He asked as he loaded into his Jeep Wrangler at the airport. He of course, knew the answer, she always waited for him. He grabbed some deli sandwiches and raced to see her. Deli was always the meal of choice when he first arrived because it could wait while he made love to her. Okay, in all honesty, he was going to fuck her right in the entry, they could make love later.

_I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

He pulled into her driveway and she bolted out jumping into his arms. Luggage was always a second thought and as usual, the sandwiches were forgotten for now. He'd come back for them later. Her legs wrapped around him, those firm and full breasts pressing into his chest, her tongue dancing with his, it's a wonder he didn't pass out from the sudden rush of blood from his brain to his dick. He carried her inside and kicked the door closed behind them.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard   
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

How did he survive without her? Three to four days a week without this body, without her friendship, without her laughter, it was pure hell. He always swore he'd never let a woman control his every waking thought, but she bore right through to his soul. It was torture for them both to be separated. How did he lose focus? His goals for the immediate future were to focus on his career. When did he lose that focus? Oh yeah, that fateful day of the radio interview.

He walked into the radio station to promote his movie and of course the WWE being in town. He knew the morning show was hosted by Mike and Ronnie. Two guys right? Wrong. Mike was a portly dude with a goatee and husky voice. Ronnie was a hot blooded female built like no tomorrow. She wore typical behind the scenes, nobody's going to see me radio attire, but on her he fought to stand upright and not fall to his knees in worship. Mike greeted him first and welcomed him to Miami. "John Cena." He said putting his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, John. Ronica Moretti, Ronnie to the world." _I sound like an idiot_. 

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

They'd dated for a few months before being intimate, but once they'd taken that step, she transformed from shy girl to nymphomaniac. Not that he was complaining, she did the same to him. His brain cleared of everything but the woman wrapped around him pressing her body to his, begging for him to take her. He slammed her back into the front door and removed her tank top. A groan escaped him at the mere sight of her sun colored caramel skin, no tan lines to distract his view. A few nibbles and tongue swirls on her nipples and she was arching against him.

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

She wore a skirt for this reason right here. No panties and easy access. He moved the fabric to her waist and removed his shorts as he held her with one arm. Her sex laden whispers urging him to hurry, her moist mouth teasing his lips, he was going to spill before they got anywhere. Her arms went above her head and her hands pressed against the door as she looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. Simultaneous moans as he plunged into her finally sent chills across her skin.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
_

She bucked against him as he drove into her, plunging himself as deep as he could. She always felt so tight, each and every time, so warm. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing full tilt back into her, her screams and cries sending him skyward. He fought his release, she ran straight to hers. His mouth and hands biting, nibbling, digging, gripping, stroking, this one man knew her and all she needed. Grinding and rotating her hips, her groans turned to high pitched squeals as her orgasm drew closer and closer. His teeth scraped her nipples and his fingers rubbed her to dizzying heights.

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging_

He pushed and pushed as her climax rocketed through her body and he fought again and again not to spill into her. He needed more. As she floated down he put her on her feet and pulled out. He put her hands on the entry table and pulled her hips back making her take a few steps in reverse. "Watch me." He said into her ear as he entered her from behind. She looked into the mirror hanging in front of them and felt another orgasm build. They kept their eyes on eachother as he gave and took, pushed and pulled.

_S.O.S. please somebody help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

Each time they made love, fucked or had sex, he dug a deeper hole in her heart. She loved him more and more. It wasn't meaningless or purely physical. It was a primal need to connect and reconnect, to bond and forge an attachment emotionally and physically. Her green eyes that told him everything, long thick brunette hair he could wrap his hands in, sun kissed skin begging to be touched, perfection to him. As he watched her expressions change with each thrust, his body strained, muscles flexed, orgasms clinging to the edge of freedom.

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
_

His movements became hurried and by her white knuckles and fingers gripping the table he knew she was coming again. He felt her grip and release him and pull him with her as they both exploded together. Watching his body gain pleasure from hers and the way his muscles tightened when he sank into her time and time again, his voice giving away his animalistic rapture never failed to give her her own primitive sensations. She couldn't get enough of this naturally sexual man. His body could do wonders for her just by sight alone. His voice on the phone gave her countless self inflicted orgasms. He was perfection to her.

As his body shook and tried to collapse, he kissed her back and nuzzled her neck. She reached behind her and held him as best she could. She stroked his thighs and hips and took a deep contented breath. She still watched him in the mirror and smiled. When he took his own deep breath he smiled back as he met her eyes. "Hi." She whispered and he smiled bigger.

"Hi, baby." He said and turned her to hold her close.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter will be a prequel to the original post for SOS. How Ronnie and John got to where they are. Each chapter I add to the original one shot will contain a song. Trying something new.

OBVIOUSLY MATURE SUBJECT MATTER

-------------------------------------------

"You should have heard me, Kelly. I sounded like an idiot." She said as she related to her friend what had happened earlier. "I was even dressed like an idiot."

"What were you wearing? Not your typical stuff were you?" Kelly asked and Ronnie shook her head. "Ronnie, you knew he was coming why didn't you dress better?"

"You know I don't watch that crap, how was I supposed to know he'd be a walking homage to weight lifting?" Was her exasperated response. She flopped back on her bed and couldn't believe how high school she had sounded. "Good thing I'll never see him again."

"I thought you invited him tonight." Kelly said as she got dressed. "Why invite him if you humiliated yourself. You'll just do it again." She winked at her friend.

"Fuck you. Fuck you very much. It was part of my high school rant. Mike told him about the promo events tonight and he should come. I said something dumb like 'there's a great band playing'. Uck, I'm so disgusted with myself. Since when does a guy make me turn into a blabbering fuckin fool?" Ronnie wanted to crawl in a hole and forget the interview ever happened, but she had to get ready. Her presence was actually a requirement and she couldn't back out.

------------------------------------------------------------

She saw him walk in and he wasn't alone. Evidently word got around and John brought several beefy friends and stunning women. There were about 20 people with him and it suddenly made her nervous. This was it. She had to start from scratch and try for a 2nd first impression. And she had to do it in front of his friends and coworkers. Insert eye roll. Ronnie knew she had 'it' so she decided to put her best foot forward and sing a song she knew was her ultimate brag song. She may not be Amy Lee, but she gave the girl a run for her money. She stood just off the stage and drank tea with honey; this song always hurt her throat. She saw Mike talk to the guys and point to the stage. _Here we go, Ronnie. Do your best girl_. Kelly, her bassist, looked over and winked. Kelly knew who all the guests were and planned to go after a particular blond that night. Crystal spotted a nice piece at the same table, unbeknownst to her who they were.

Crystal, Rachel, Kelly, Reece and Ronnie had been friends since the 3rd grade and never argued about a thing. They liked the same music yet different types of people. One of them preferred women, two liked men and two batted from both sides of the plate. As Reece always said she didn't care what package love came in, love didn't discriminate! They each had eachother's backs and if you crossed one, you crossed them all. They started a band in their sophomore year of high school. They called it Flawless. They broadened their horizons and branched to top 40 country songs, throwing in some Faith Hill or Carrie Underwood.

The song began and Ronnie had yet to build her courage to walk out there. She started just out of sight. The lights were down as they usually were when they began this song. It was all about the mood and feeling the music.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._" Ronnie walked slowly forward as the smoke and lights crept along with her. She didn't look into the crowd; she kept her eyes forward to the other side of the stage. "_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home_" She turned as the lights went up and stood center stage. Reece sang back up as she had a deep husky voice, she gave Demi Moore a run for her money.

_"(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become._" Ronnie sang directly to John. His expression told her everything; maybe she wasn't as much of an idiot as she thought she was! She could see the guys whispering as their eyes watched her.

"_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life"_ Ronnie held John's eyes, both mesmerized by the other, barely able to blink. John wanted to fall at her feet and become her slave. Ronnie wanted to see what his mouth felt like on hers, what he looked like in her bed in the morning. _"(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_"

John couldn't believe the same girl he'd met earlier was the one on stage right now. He studied her as if to memorize her for a test later. Long brown hair hanging loosely down her back begging for fingers to get tangled inside, chocolate eyes that could sting or melt you, lips so soft and delicious they kept you coming back for another taste, a body so sexy and desirable even women wanted a try…and try they did. "_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life"  
_

Ronnie was wearing a black tank that barely covered anything and a black pair of shorts, well they looked like shorts since she probably was not out there in her underwear. Her legs may be short, but they're defined and toned, arms too. She walked forward and stepped off the stage heading for John's table. She stopped about 10 feet from him and continued singing, eyes never leaving his. "_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead"  
_  
Since her first impression didn't scare him off, she decided to be bold, when would she ever get another chance like this again. As Reece sang, she reached for John's beer bottle and drank from it making sure he watched her mouth. _"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"  
_

As she continued, she languidly let her gaze roam his body. "_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything."_ The crisp white t-shirt clung to his arms and chest almost as if it were a size too small. Meaty hands that may do physical damage for a living but were probably soft and gentle behind closed doors. Clean shaven, fresh haircut, finger nails that looked professionally manicured. Baggy shorts that more than likely hid chiseled thighs, calves that could feed an African village for a week. Lips to suck on and drink from, eyes to get lost in, cheekbones to gnaw on for days and a smile that could make a girl drop her panties in a flash.

As Reece sang the next verse, Ronnie sauntered back to the stage to finish the song. She could tell by the look in his eyes she had given him a new first impression. She was also glad the set would last another hour, she was certain if she spoke she would embarrass herself again. _Kelly's eyeballing some bleached blond guy and he's dishing it right back. Crystal has her sights set on a huge guy who's built like a Greek god, but has some sort of Asian heritage. Rachel is eye fucking the girl sitting next to the guy Reece is stalking. Wait, is Rachel eye fucking the girl and that guy? Actually knowing Rachel and Reece, they could both have their sights on the guy and the girl – not the first time they've shared. He's cute, built more like a wide receiver than a running back, eyes are beady though. Eh, to each his own. The chick's pretty hot._ It's a wonder Ronnie even had friends since she could hold an entire conversation with just herself.

The set was a huge success and when Ronnie finally made it off the stage John went straight for her. He got as close as he could without actually touching her, purposely invading her space. His eyes were on her mouth as he licked his lips. Her eyes were on his mouth wanting to taste the tongue that just appeared. He handed her a bottle of water and a kamikaze. _The boy did his homework_._ Look at those dimples. I just want to dip my tongue in them. Look at those eyes. They are so blue. _"Hi." He said simply. Ronnie's voice however, wasn't quite ready to vocalize again so she smiled and clinked her water bottle to his beer bottle.

Her girls rounded the corner and Ronnie introduced them to John. "Why don't you girls join us?" He asked and that was exactly what they wanted to hear. John was about to lead them to his table but the girls already were way ahead of him. No introductions were needed. Kelly went straight for her blond guy, Ken was his name, Crystal actually sat in her big guy's lap, Dave I think and Rachel introduced herself with her tongue in that girl's mouth. Candice. Reece wrapped herself around a guy named Randy and when Rachel extracted herself from Candice's mouth, the four seemed destined for shared good times. "You're a really good singer." John said and mentally wanted to slap himself. _Good one, dumbass_. "Your band is great too." _Keep digging a hole fucker. Just stop talking._

"Um, thank you." Ronnie gulped down her kamikaze hoping it would ease the nerves. She looked over at her friends and Crystal's tongue was already mingling with Dave's and Ken and Kelly were whispering something good in eachother's ears. That was evident by the giggling coming from Kelly. Randy just gave Reece his keycard and was busy groping her and Rachel while Rachel continued tasting what Candice was drinking – by kissing her. _Nice girls. Real classy_. _Like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you had the gumption. No I wouldn't, not into PDA. Oh please, look at him. Who wouldn't demonstrate a little PDA with him? Yeah, very true. The girl is pretty, maybe I'd kiss her._

"So, are you from Miami?" _Real smooth John. What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"No, I'm from Boston. I moved here for college and stayed. I'm not a big fan of snow so I saw no reason to return. Besides I like the city and all my girls stayed after college. We all went to Miami University on scholarships." _ Stop talking. You're blabbering. _If she could roll her eyes at herself without John seeing her she would do it with a lot of exaggeration.

John took a deep breath, "Can we go somewhere private to talk?" That came out wrong he thought. Ronnie walked away and he wasn't sure if he just blew it or if he should follow. Ronnie was hoping there was some hidden agenda in that question but she would kiss him. She would not ride him like a bull on the first night. She turned to look to make sure John was keeping up with her and he had stopped at his table. She waited for him and when he looked at her he was so relieved. Ronnie motioned for him to follow and he almost ran to catch up.

Ronnie led him to a hallway and up two flights of steps. When she opened the door they were on the roof and there was an excellent view and a gorgeous night.

"First, I'd like to apologize and start over." He began. "Hi, I'm John Cena." He put his hand out and she took it with a giggle.

"Ronnie Moretti. Nice to meet you, John Cena." She couldn't get the smile off her face.

"One of the reasons I made sure I was here tonight was to apologize and hope we could start over." He said sheepishly as he stared at an invisible spot on the ground.

"Apologize for what?" She too looked anywhere but at her companion.

"I sounded like an idiot at the studio and even here. I'm normally laid back and casual but I'm a little off today." He said stealing a glance to gauge her reaction.

"I'm not myself either, so I'm glad we're starting over." She looked at her phone which had a text message for her to return for the next set. "I have to get back though. The next set is another hour, can you, um, …stay?" She looked up through her eyelashes.

"Definitely. None of our flights leave until the afternoon, so there's no rush." And she needs to know that because…

Ronnie smiled and led him back downstairs. They stopped at the door to the backstage area and he kissed her cheek. She gave his hand a squeeze and they both winked at eachother. They both had the same thought. More liquid courage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it." She said as they pulled up in front of her house. Ronnie normally carpooled with the girls, but plans had changed and she rode back with John. The driveway was full and Ronnie wondered if they'd even see anyone or just hear them. They walked in to the smell of food cooking and followed it to the kitchen. Everybody was crammed into the kitchen and breakfast area with Ken and Dave grilling steaks and Kelly and Crystal whipping up some side dishes. Ronnie made her usual tea with honey and got John water. "Alrighty then." She said as she went to the back deck with John right behind her.

"Do they normally raid your house like this? Speaking of that, this house is huge!" He said looking at the back façade.

"It's an old sorority house. We all live here and bought it when they reconfigured the campus. There are seven bedrooms so we actually have two guest rooms. Would you like a tour?" John shook his head as she continued. "We all work downtown so this house made sense. We bought it right out of college and everyone owns a piece." Ronnie took him back in and to the front door to begin properly. The home was a typical craftsman style built in the early 1900s by a local shipping company owner. The entry was huge with a wide staircase. Wood detail everywhere. To the left was the living room decorated like a Pottery Barn ad. To the right of the entry was the formal dining room with a generous wood table that seated 12.

A den, family room and kitchen with breakfast area completed the first floor. John had commented on the décor and a magazine could do a spread on the entire first floor. At the top of the steps to the right was Rachel's room and it was decorated in black and white. To the left was Reece's room and it was decorated with the now cool again mod style. They continued down the hallway to Crystal's room, done in red with hints of florals, Kelly's room was an ode to America. It was red, white and blue but not overkill, more Americana, something you'd see at a beach house. Ronnie's room was last and across from Kelly's. John could have sworn he stepped into a bedroom worthy of a home in the Hamptons. All white linens that seemed to float against the sharp edges of the walnut furniture. The only splashes of color came from the accessories. Vases, art on the walls and propped on the dressers, flowers and candles were in abundance. The bed was so fluffy he could probably sleep for days.

Ronnie excused herself to change in the bathroom. He noticed each bedroom had a fireplace, walk in closet and a bathroom. John thought the bathroom was white also but when she turned on the light it was a soft green. _DJ by day, lead singer by night. Lives with her girlfriends in a kick ass house, drives a convertible Volkswagon Beetle in the softest green, I think she called it gecko green, hangs out on Sundays with her parents, I'm in love. _John looked out her floor to ceiling windows at the backyard. He hadn't noticed before but it was huge, nice green grass and flower beds. A lot of parties could be thrown back there. She came back out in a tank top and capri sweats with her hair pulled into a pony tail. _Yep, I'm in love_.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **I forgot to give credit in the last chapter. The song was by Evanescence. This chapter's songs are courtesy of John Mayer (cheesy but cute) and Lifehouse**. **This chapter is the one directly leading to the original post. Any chapters after this will be the timeline after chapter one. With me so far?!**

-------------------------------------------

Ronnie woke to the sounds of laughter and the smell of breakfast. She hated mornings despite being on a morning show. The weekends were her time to sleep in and recover. She also had another show to do and liked to not talk all day and from the sounds of it there was still a house filled with people. She did her morning routine and as she stepped out from the bathroom she found a gorgeous man back in her bed. (_We've got the afternoon; you've got this room for two. One thing I've left to do, discover me discovering you.) _

She stood in the doorway of her bathroom leaning against the frame and smiled at him. They were probably the only two who didn't have sex last night. They listened to music and watched the moon without speaking. Eventually they'd fallen asleep and she had woken in the middle of the night to find him wrapped around her and snoring softly. Sure they'd kissed…a lot. Things even got a little heated a few times, but one or the other would slow things back down to a respectable level. He had wanted to touch her and taste her, but if he wanted this to go anywhere beyond the right now, he'd have to wait. (_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue)_

She wanted to physically see him. He had slept without his shirt and she almost swallowed her tongue. When they removed her 10 pillows and pulled back the covers, he stripped down to a pair of boxers and delicious skin. He was huge. His chest and shoulders were expansive and her mind wandered to a scenario that had him above her, below her, next to her, behind her, in front of her. It was all she could do to keep her mouth closed and her tongue from flopping out. Ronnie hoped he didn't see her stare at him, but she figured all women did it so he was probably used to it. (_Cause if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be awhile)_

Still shirtless, only wearing shorts and footie socks, John was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and the other on his rock hard torso. The skin was soft and he smelled heavenly, he was sex. He defined orgasm. His very smile could send her spiraling and have her throwing all dignity out the window. Did he know he was scrumptious? Sure he'd more than likely heard it everyday from every woman he encountered, but did he believe it? And here he was, lounging in her bed, staring at her. What was stopping Ronnie from taking a flying leap at him and landing on his lap? Oh yeah, that damned self respect. _(Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland)  
_

He smiled at her and patted the spot next to him. She gladly crawled back over and curled up next to him. She heard his sharp intake of air when she was crawling up to him. She realized she had on another tank top and her own boxer shorts, but the tank was low and he got a nice shot of cleavage. "Morning." He said as she assumed her position from the previous night. She was curled against his side with her head on his shoulder and her face buried in his neck. She took a deep breath filling her senses with all that she could. He kissed the top of her head and she just let her lips rest on his neck. Ronnie threw a leg over his and an arm across his chest. This was definitely one of the best ways to wake up. _(Something about the way the hair falls in your face. I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case. You tell me where to go though I might leave to find it; I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it)_

"Morning." She let her eyes fall shut and kept the smile on her face. They both lay there for awhile before John spoke again.

"Breakfast?" He whispered into her hair. All she did was mumble and shake her head. She didn't want to get up but her tummy was growling rather loudly.

"So, guess what!" She mumbled again in response. "Ken and Dave changed their flights." That got her attention. "It seems Ken and your friend Kelly hit it off rather well last night. She was very giggly when I saw her and Ken had a permagrin on his face." Ronnie smiled and was elated for her friend. "They were all touchy feely in that cute kind of way." She jumped up to head downstairs and see for herself.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was another show and she needed rest. Ronnie and John had an unspoken agreement he would stay with her until he needed to be in Orlando. It was a short flight so he was leaving Monday morning. It was discovered Ken had the same agenda. Rachel and Reece were driving to Orlando to hook up with Randy and Candice again and Crystal was going to drive up and see Dave on Tuesday. Only Ken and John stayed as Dave and Randy had appearances all over Florida. Candice had prior commitments. John went upstairs with Ronnie to take a nap. The only ones who knew their relationship would be more than the weekend, were Ken and Kelly and vice versa. It didn't take long for Ronnie to fall asleep and John lay there watching her, soon enveloped in sleep himself.

He woke to the sounds of Ronnie slamming things in her bedroom. He watched her tear through her closet, leave the room and come back only to rip through her closet again. She was talking and cursing and he muffled a laugh as she bumped into her dresser with her hip. Ronnie didn't know he was awake and fought every urge to scream out in pain. "You okay?" John had seen the tears fall down her cheeks.

In a very high pitched voiced she squeaked out she was fine and quickly swiped at the tears. She knew that was going to leave the world's largest bruise and knowing her body it would be there for another month. "I can't find one of my outfits and I have no clue where it could possibly be." Ronnie collapsed on the bed in frustration. "I'll just figure out something else." She looked over at John who tried to feign concern. He was damn sure she had at least 50 more outfits she could wear. "Are you coming tonight or staying here?"

"I thought I'd go so I can stalk you and keep any guys from getting to close." He kissed her nose. "I think Ken is going so we can sit in the back and be jealous together." Ronnie had to smile. He was so damn cute and she was unable to resist. She leaned in for a kiss that turned deeper before a loud knock interrupted. Reece came barging in and said there was a band meeting in two minutes. "Don't you knock?" John said with a smirk.

"Why? Barging in is so much more fun and I can catch you if you're up to something. Maybe watch a thing or two!" Reece winked and headed across the hall to do the same to Kelly. One could always count on Reece to spoil a mood and Ronnie knew she did it on purpose. That was Reece, God love her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ronnie stood to the side of the stage and was about to put her heart out there. They were doing a song that said everything she was feeling. Sure it had only been 36 hours since she met him, but she knew a lot since they were basically inseparable. She had also overheard him on the phone to one of his many brothers and she distinctly heard him say he could easily fall in love and was damn close to it. John also said Ronnie was the kind of girl a guy doesn't use for one night, she was the kind you plan a life with, she's that damn great. So here she was, about to express the same to him. She took a sip of her tea and headed to the stage with the girls.

"This next song is a dedication. You know who you are." She took a few steps back, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Here we go girl._ She locked eyes with John, "_We're both looking for something we've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide_." She thought of what he had told her about his past relationships. The one serious relationship he'd had and the countless others that lasted a month or two, maybe an hour or two. "_Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._" She had shared with him the same stories. Her high school sweetheart who chose drugs over her, the one who chose another with money and her own home, and the one who shredded her to her core.

John's eyes said everything. She could see in them the words he had spoken earlier. Ronnie could trust him and he could trust her. Neither would degrade the other, neither would embarrass the other, neither would deny the other and neither would dishonor the other. "_Feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky, under my skin. Like being in love, he says for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm feeling right where I belong. With you tonight, like being in love. To feel for the first time." _

She could tell he was feeling the same things she was, it was written all over his face. They seem to be the only ones in the room when she sang to him. It had happened last night and it was happening again. "_The world that I see inside you, waiting to come to life. Waking me up to dreaming, reality in your eyes_." How does this happen? How do you meet someone and in such a short span of time know that's it? This is all you've ever needed; its all you've ever dreamt of, the simplicity is almost mind-boggling. "_Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance, letting you inside."_

John Cena was the WWE champion, girls lined up at the arenas in droves, stalked the hotels in every city, every country. Waited for him at each appearance, hell he'd even taken a few of them up on their offers. He could easily be considered a man-whore. A slut. Shit, Randy's sex life was common knowledge; it was all over the internet, but not John's sexcapades. He'd managed to keep his whoring under wraps. And here he was, not even questioning the feelings he was letting take control. He was giving up that life and choosing body and soul to be with one woman. He didn't even doubt his decision. He never contemplated all the women he'd be turning down, his heart was full, it was time to grow up and be a man. Time to build a life outside the ring, the ring rats and the nomad lifestyle. Well, he'd still wrestle and travel, but he had someone waiting for him now. It was new and exciting and he couldn't wait to embark on this life with Ronnie.

"_Looking at you, holding my breath, for once in my life I'm scared to death; I'm taking a chance, letting you inside." _Ronnie continued to sing to him, feeling as giddy as a school girl. The man she was looking at, the man looking at her, this was the face, the eyes she wanted to look into everyday for the rest of her life. People always ask how do you know when it's the right one. You know when you no longer ask that question. When your brain no longer questions things, feelings, thoughts. When your heart and mind finally agree on something – that's when you know. It's a feeling without words; it cannot be translated to another person. Gut instinct, woman's intuition, call it what you want, but its that comfortable situation in recognizing the one person you want to see the instant you wake up and the last thing you want your eyes to focus on before you close them for sleep.

"_We're crashing into the unknown, we're lost in this but it feels like home_" Ronnie finished the song and the set. John did the most natural thing and met her at the stage and kissed her. Still alone in their world, oblivious to others, he kissed her. Her body molded to his, his tongue caressing hers. His hands dancing on her back, the soft moans coming from him melding to the gentle whimpers from her. Who wouldn't want this? Who wouldn't want this feeling? It was like flying without wings, soaring as high as the clouds, nothing felt like it. No drug or other mind altering substance could mimic this feeling. It was in your heart, not an alternate universe temporarily created by narcotics or alcohol. It could not be duplicated. He was hers from this day forward. She saw no other.


End file.
